Spongebob SquarePants Alternate Endings and Countdowns
by JayTee15
Summary: Spongebob Squarepants episodes from Seasons 5-9 are very going downhill. Get ready for alternate endings and Countdowns!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! Since i'm new around these and didn't get any reviews about the Lego Batman movie, i decided to write alternative endings for Spongebob and do a countdown later. If any of you guys are fans fo Lego Batman, go check out my review and enjoy it. Also, if you guys ask for suggestions, please leave a comment. Thank you.


	2. Gross-Out Countdown Part 1

Hello, readers! I'm back and fully functional! Now since the errors are out of the way (dealing with school), I manage to retrieve and review some of the most stupidest SpongeBob ever made! But before I start all the alternative endings, I want to do the countdowns first. Why? Because I can't stop thinking which episode of SpongeBob is the most grossest, so I decide to do a Gross-Out Countdown.

Here is a list (in order): Rock-a-Bye Bivalue(19),Trenchbillies(18), No Nose Know(17),Whelk Attack(16), SquidBob TentaclePants(15), The Curse of the Hex(14), Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful(13), Barnacle Face(12), Accident Will Happen(11), The Donut of Shame(10), Fungus Among Us(9), Greasy Buffoons(8), The Battle For Bikini Bottom(7), The Gift of Gum(6), Pets or Pests(5), A Pal for Gary(4), To Love a Patty(3), House Fancy(2), and last, The Splinter(1).

Note: Crossover comments will be included.

All Copyright goes to their rightful owners.

Number #19 – Rock-a-Bye Bivalue

This is one of the only classic episodes in this countdown. Back where SpongeBob used to be funny! Throughout the entire episode, SpongeBob and Patrick found and raise a little baby scallop, or in this case, a clam. In the series, the clams are supposed to be dangerous and deadly in several episodes. Here, this one is just a baby.

*Regular Show*

Margaret & Eileen: "Awwwwwwwwwwww"!

I agree too. I've love the little critter. While taking care of the baby with decent jokes, a dirty detail, and a scenario, SpongeBob seems to do most of the work more than Patrick, whom is doing nothing but watching television the past few days. Here's where the gross part comes in. No thanks to the lazy starfish, HUGE amounts of diapers were laying around everywhere around the pineapple, because he is FOCUSING on the TV instead of taking care of his business. Speaking of business, his so called "work" was actually watching television instead of going to a real job.

*Regular Show*

Benson: "GET BACK TO WORK! NOW!"

At night, Patrick fools around again and got himself caught by SpongeBob. While arguing, Junior falls off the window, which triggers an alert on both "parents" and it seems he's flying again. This episode was great. The entire thing was a classic, but no offense, but the entire episode wasn't too much to talk about.

Number #18 – Trenchbillies

Okay, now this is an episode that I can put my critical claws into. The episode starts with the duo's usual Jelly Fishing episodes. They love jelly fishing, do they? Anyhow, after accidently headed down to a giant trench, the duo finds themselves in a town full of redneck stereotypes. First the French, now this? Come on! Reminds me of Karate Island. Now, SpongeBob and Patrick seem to be captive and the only way to get out of there is to succeed pointless tasks before they get themselves killed.

SpongeBob: Well, Patrick even though you won, it looks like he was the real star. Hahaha (Patrick smiles)

*Madagascar*

Private:"Well, this sucks!"

No kidding. Of course, this episode is part of that crappy series called Legends of Bikini Bottom. Seriously? Can believe its part of that! Plus, did anybody find this episode very disturbing? A single nasty family in a middle of nowhere town with multiple amounts of messed-up details with a bunch of mortally deformed offsprings...

Oh hell no! Are those writers really suggesting...

INCEST

So glad this part of my Gross-Out Countdown. I think that's what the message is in this. Anyway, both of those now messed-up cowards finally manage to live, but only for one condition. They have to take care of the mother for eternity, but they immediately refused. Then a chase scene occurs and the sponge and sea star headed back to the Krusty Krab. Hold on! How on earth can they get out of that trench that quick in a weird 90 degree angle? Did they climb, or they just found a way out? Anyway, all the rednecks have calmed down and enjoyed eating Krabby Patties. Okay, here comes the worst ending! Mr. Krabs decides to turn Ma into the "Customer in the Week", but was misunderstood by Cletus of his mother getting hitched. WHAT. THE. HELL?! I hope Pearl does not find out about this.

*Surf's Up*

Lani: "Oh, crap!"

Number #17 – No Nose Know

I really hate this episode! It basically about Patrick getting a new nose since all of his friends have one, which doesn't make sense because in a later episode review, it's another way around. After getting a nose stitched up to his face, he seems to enjoy smelling in a weird kinda way. But, it ends when he smelt the garbage, and his own rock.

Patrick: "I cannot take these conditions!"

That line was used in another episode. (Slide Whistle Stooges)

After all of that scrubbing and cleaning, Patrick gets too involved about the bad smells in a sort of bad way, like throwing away Squidward's cheese, corking SpongeBob's sponge holes, and used candles and air conditioner all over the Krusty Krab. Thank god the Krusty Krab! The good smells Patrick sprays seems to annoy and irritate the customers, which kinda make a bit of sense since because not every good smell is that "good", and the fish lived in a dirty underwater world (like seaweed, salt, pollution, and fish flakes). Of course, for some odd reason, Sandy gets involved as well, by being called a "fleabag".

Noticing this is going too far, SpongeBob smartly realizes that the nose have change Patrick and bring the irritated competitors together to mash up every single disgusting material in the sea as revenge. This is the most disgusting part of the entire episode, but making a good execution and sacrifice is much better in a nasty kinda way. Anyway, Patrick's nose dissolves into dust and left the starfish emotionally noseless. Okay, get rid of a nose that way is very impossible and buried it is more impossible than ever! But at the end, Patrick has a pair of stitched ears on his head, since nobody has those at all. Trying to stay even, huh? At least you listen to Squidward's sour comment.

Squidward: "Who cares? At least that pink moron will leave us alone."

Patrick :(with ears) "I hear that!"

*Regular Show*

Muscleman: "This...sucks!"

Number #16 – Whelk Attack

OH. MY. GOD! I should have made a countdown that contains episodes that almost scared us to death. This episode is just cruel and jacked-up! Time to get rid of this disastrous nonsense! Its starts with SpongeBob and Patrick doing usual jelly fishing until they heard a sound. It turns out that sound (which wasn't Gary at first) is from those giant abominations called Whelks. Okay, what is this?! Are you writers trying to make an interesting conflict or something?! Well, here's a thing. This conflict almost scares us to death!

*Family Guy*

Stewie Griffin: "OH MY GOD!"

After a huge rampage, SpongeBob and Patrick unsuccessfully warned everyone about the creatures and headed to the Krusty Krab for shelter. Did anyone notice that Mr. Krabs mistaken the word "ravenous" is same thing that happened in episode Born To Be Wild? He did the exact same thing here, except this time he was very foolish and unimaginative stupid by selling food to those disgusting monsters! Has he lost his MIND?! He could have got himself killed!

Mr. Krabs: "Krabby Patties! Get your Krabby Patties!"

*Horton Hears a Who!*

Kangaroo: "Idiot!"

Anyway, after the cheapskate has got himself devoured (thank god), the Mother Whelk has appeared when Squidward used a microscope and found himself eaten as well. SpongeBob and Patrick managed to escape to Sandy's Treedome, but of course, the Whelks followed them and demolished the entire dome. Now since everyone is hopelessly inside of the mother, Sandy founds out that the purple slime they have is a nasty virus, giving a hint that they're sick.

*Transformers 2007*

Sam Wikwicky: "What?!"

I can't believe what the writers did here! The ENTIRE time for the Whelks was acting like this because they're all sick? Why didn't they think of a proper solution for this like figure out how the virus comes from or sent all of the monsters to a trap? Instead, SpongeBob stop the sick snails by using his "sponginess" to suck up all the sickness out, since episode Suds are referenced here. Not much of a bad idea, since they are suck out and turned back to normal, thanks to SpongeBob. How does everyone react to that? Ungrateful, even Squidward. Come on! SpongeBob just save your sorry butts and that's what he gets? I really hate when episodes always come up something good, but soon or later, it turns raw at the end.

*Adventure Time*

Finn:"What?!"

Let's head to another episode now. I think this one just made me very sick!

Number #15 – SquidBob TentaclePants

Great! This is one of those episodes where you feel sorry for Squidward and made SpongeBob into a menace! Seriously? They do not count as funny at all! It's rude and mean-spirited. Any who, Squidward starts to get prepared for his clarinet recital, but then 'you-know-who' get's in the way. Things literally go down the drain when the yellow idiot realizes he's late and used Sandy's transporter to get to the restaurant quickly, but it backfires and caused both Sponge and Squidward to combine. This is a terrible way to join two characters at the same time; ripping off Dragonball Z. Anyway, the squirrel confirms that she has until later where Squidward's recital starts at the same day.

Squidward, believing this will embarrass him in front of the crowd with the sponge, felt devastated, but SpongeBob doesn't mind, see this might get him and the terrified squid to know each other better and stay together forever.

*Igor *

Igor: "What is wrong with you?"

Can you believe what the new writers did to the sponge and how unlikeable he is nowadays? He came from the naive, misguided, generous sponge into an annoying, self-centered, retarded menace! Squidward definitely deserve more sympathy that this. After trying to settle the fusion thing (with no one else won't even bother ask or support them), they managed to attend at the recital. While playing the clarinet, both fused invertebrates are exposed, leaving the crowd thrilled. You know, this part of the episode is kinda okay, since it is different and special to them. Aw great! Here comes the bad part! Sandy arrived and separates SpongeBob and Squidward into two again, but to everyone's surprise, they can believe it and left. Are you kidding me? They left the theater all because Sandy separates the duo? What the hell kind of cheap writing is this?! After the crowd lefted, the squid decides quickly to get him and the sponge back together, but everyone else in the theater with them and they all fused into one nasty abomination. Why did the rest just forsaking RUN?! It's that simple! Just get out of the way! But, it didn't happen, probably because the writers are too busy sticking with the fusion thing.

*Sonic Says*

Sonic: "That's no good!"

Okay, I decided to stop here for Part 1. Don't want to put too much effort for these episodes. I'll do the rest of them later.


	3. Gross-Out Countdown Part 2

Okay, readers. Here is Part 2 of the Gross-Out Countdown

Number #14 - The Curse of the Hex

Now this here is one of those disgusting episodes ever made. And the worst part is that Kristen Wiig is guest-starring in this. WHY? The episode starts in the Krusty Krab, where this eel-like creature lady named Ms. HagFish asked politely for a Krabby Patty, but doesn't have the money for this. Since she haves no money, both Krabs and Squidward rudely kicked out her, but however SpongeBob felt guilty about and decided to stash two patties secretly behind the Krusty Krab. Okay, that part there was a bad idea. He could have told her to head another place instead of behind the restaurant, where the selfish duo found him and taken the patties. Have these guys ever heard of respecting elderly?

*Lego Batman 2 (handheld)*

Green Lantern:*Sighs*

Batman: *Sighs in disgust*

After getting disrespect for the crab and the squid, the eel lady decides to put a curse on the Krusty Krab, which SpongeBob doesn't know. Are you kidding me?! The sponge knows about the curse crap already in episode One Krabs' Trash! Can believe that he just forget about that. This also happens in another episode Dear Vikings, where SpongeBob completely doesn't know about them, and somehow forgets about Vikings before Bubble Buddy.

*Lego Batman: The Movie*

Lex Luthor: "Come on!"

After the Krusty Krab has been cursed, both Krabs and SpongeBob head to Hagfish to ask her to lift it, but the only way to do it is to retrieve a golden doubloon from a giant eel. Sound interesting, is it? Anyway, they found and headed inside the giant eel's cave and apparently retrieve the coin that much fast. That's it? THAT'S IT?! All that happened that Krabs acts like a complete coward and SpongeBob "punches" the coin out of the eel. And the worst part is, they think that the slime looks like pudding. Does it look like pudding to you?!

*Shark Tale*

Oscar: "No way."

*Chowder*

Mung Daal: "Gross."

And the idiot part of the ending is just the burger joint being closed! Come on! These writers really need to work on this! No one bother check?

Number #13 – Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful

This episode kinda reminds of Sentimental Sponge at first. Why you ask? Because it has something to do with garbage. Should we get started? Okay. This episode starts with Squidward with a good mood. That was...not a bad idea! I guess he figures if he let go of the past mishaps caused by his neighbor (unintentionally), he'll have himself a good day. But, this stops when the squid steps on a piece of gum. Hey! Who's the idiot that left it there of the ground?! Littering is wrong. Speaking of wrong, a policefish just came out of nowhere and gives Squidward a ticket for "littering". Hold on! That's not how it works. Shouldn't the poilcefish AT LEAST let Squidward explain the entire theory? Anyway, Squidward lands on a community service for "littering", which he shouldn't be part of the first place. But, guess who's there. Squlliam Fancyson! That rival from episode Squlliam Returns actually made an appearance in this episode. It turns out that he have a statue of doing community service for so long, which irritates Squidward and then SpongeBob somehow gets involved after the squid fails to get a statue. Okay, I can believe that the entire town thinks that Squidward is a garbage man! Did they ever hear of "using your brain"?

*Batman: Arkham Asylum*

Harley Quinn: "Damn!"

After SpongeBob tries to help Squidward to take out the trash, it gets worse than before, just like other episodes before this, by getting more tickets. Come on! Does that cop ever off "mind your own business"? Anyway, only to make Squidward feel better, SpongeBob used all the garbage to make him a statue, and somehow the stench haves turns Squlliam's statue into a mess. Wow! This episode sucks. And it basically telling you about taking out the trash in a wrong sort of way. Next episode please?

Number #12 – Barnacle Face

This. Episode. Really. Sucks! It's a Pearl involved episode as well! It's almost just like Growth Spout, Slumber Party, and Whale of a Birthday all put together into one disaster. You know, I should have made a Pearl involved countdown too. Here goes nothing! The Bikini Bottom High School dance is coming up and Pearl actually got herself covered with barnacles. Terrified of what she looked like, Mr. Krabs decides to instead of getting rid of the parasite himself puts SpongeBob into this mess. Come on Krabs! You won't BOTHER help out your own daughter?! Jesus! (Don't worry. I won't say his name in vain).

Anyway, SpongeBob tries to hide the barnacles, but it didn't last long. Soon, Pearl seems to use this weird soap that the sponge smelt familiar to. After the whale run out, she asked him to go to the basement to get more. GOD! I can feel SpongeBob's internal conflict already! Who's idea to make this part of the episode this creepy?! Can believe it's all medieval-ish. And plus, it turns out that the soap is actually made of krabby patties, which explains the smell.

*Family Guy*

Brian: (vomits)"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

You know, I've might have the similar reaction. Has Krabs lost his mind?! Giving his own daughter a greasy soap supply, instead of BUYING real soap. I'm actually glad that SpongeBob used his jewels to cover on Pearl's face. The ending was kinda okay to me. For some odd reason, the first part of the episode actually reminds me of The Chaperone. Okay, what's next? Oh yeah!

Number #11 – Accidents Will Happen

I'm gotta let Dexter to take this out for me.

*Dexter's Laboratory*

Dexter: "Noooooo!"

This episode was actually ridiculous and unfunny than I Had An Accident. At least that episode has some good qualities. So glad I didn't watch too much about this episode, but know the actual beef of it. It all started when Squidward have got himself injured and this fears Krabs by making him pay for the damages. This kinda makes bit of sense, since it takes a lot of money for recoveries. Knowing that the O.W.S. might find out, He ordered SpongeBob to fix up the mess, but this doesn't go too well when he invited Patrick along and of course called the O.W.S. to search around the mystery. This episode kinda reminds me of C.S.I., but in a stupid cartoony way. Now in wheelchair (after Krabs done many orders from him), Squidward tells an amazingly false story of how it happened. Wow! Squidward would NEVER do that. Only SpongeBob can. Of course, it turns out that he was actually sleeping on the buns which explain how he was injured in the first place, with a stolen airport camera hanging on the ceiling, filming the ENTIRE thing. That's not bad at all. True, Krabs may have taken the tool for overprotection, but haves a good reason about it.

*Epic Movie*

Borat: "Not!"

Number #10 – The Donut of Shame

This is one of those episodes that involves with Patrick. In this episode, it was Patrick's birthday and the entire living room of SpongeBob's pineapple is a complete mess. Imagine what happened to the living room since the party, with a lousy tea party flashback. Anyway, the stupid starfish notices there is a delicious donut on SpongeBob's hand and retrieves it, but then realizes it belongs to his pal. Okay, some jokes were okay in this episode; including the broken plates part, but the humor was kinda off. So anyway, after doing weird lousy attempts to get going, the starfish realized that SpongeBob is coming over and tries to hide from him. Kinda neat that Patrick is ACTUALLY using his brain. After finally confessed that he took the donut, SpongeBob confirms that the donut was his present. That's it? It was Patrick's donut the ENTIRE time? Wow, he never actually thought of that.

Number #9 – Fungus Among Us

One of the most grossest SpongeBob episodes ever made! It's very boring and unfunny. I hope this doesn't have a message about diseases. It all started with Gary feeling hungry and found that glop on the floor, which is totally gross. SpongeBob take his pet away from it, but the disease gets on him. Sooner or later, he can't stop scratching and tries to get rid of the slop, and Squidward founds out about and called the emergency units to come and get SpongeBob out of there. One bit of it gets on the squid and it spread all over the Krusty Krab. For SpongeBob, Patrick idioticly released from his quarantine bubble and blowed a mobile one instead.

Back at the Krusty Krab, the nasty substance is everywhere and the nuisance has become more disgusting than before right after Krabs stats that everyone in the restaurant should be disease-free.

*Garfield the Movie*

Garfield: "Yeah, right..."

And for the worst part of this episode, Squidward actually "spread" the disease everywhere in the restaurant, not SpongeBob. So technically, HE shouldn't spread it everywhere or in fact, should have notice the slop in the first place! How come he wouldn't even bother call a doctor like he did to SpongeBob? Anyway, the idiot Bottomites popped the bubble and the disease splashed onto every single part of the restaurant. But then Gary appears and devoured the mass, which should have happen in the first place! This episode is just plain gross! You know, this reminds me of Sonic Adventure, when Perfect Chaos spread water everywhere around Station Square after taking the negative powers form the Chaos Emeralds. So, what's the point of this episode?

*Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie*

Larry: "Nothing."

Number #8 – Greasy Buffoons

Oh god no! Not this competition episode! This one is probably more nastier than Fungus Among Us, Trenchbillies, Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful, and No Nose Know put together. At the Krusty Krab, a giant grease tank is overflowing and needs to be drained out. Both Krabs and SpongeBob managed to do this within a couple of minute in by pouring the sap on the Chum Bucket. Wait a minute! How can SpongeBob drive the truck with excellence without messing up, even though he drives recklessly in Boating School? That's just stupid, but at least he tried.

SpongeBob: "Isn't that legal?"

Krabs: "Legal?"

SpongeBob: 'Mm-hmm."

Can't believe how unlikeable Mr. Krabs is in these newer episodes. Not only he is overly greedy, but a regular criminal. Now we see why Squidward hates working at the Krusty Krab. It's a shame that SpongeBob is too GENEROUS to figure that out. Anyway, Plankton has fallen to the glop and realizes that it actually made his food taste better, which caught Eugene's eye. Okay, this is so nasty. Grease is never generous in certain foods or meals. Just disgusting. Of course, the humor in this is just plain lazy.

Plankton:*gets up from rock*

*Cars*

Crowd: "Boooooooo!"

Furthermore, Krabs decides to fight fire with fire by selling greasing products to attract customers, which apparently caused them to run back and forth.

*Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs*

Buck: "Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Back...And forth and back and forth and back and forth."

Don't these townspeople have jobs? They're so going to get fired big time. Anyway, after seeing the grease nonsense, SpongeBob makes a smart decision to call the health inspector, since no one would bother listen to him. Great job of using your brain, Squarepants! After the health inspector arrives, the sponge tried to tell him that Krabs and Plankton haves done this crap too far, but both of them refused him to give it away. I don't believe it! Krabs has actually betrayed his own fry cook for money and been rich!

*The Simpsons Movie*

Lisa: "You monster! You monster!"

After all that crap, SpongeBob finally exposed the situation and the managers have no choice but to close the restaurant for "making a mess." But SpongeBob manages to clean that up.

*Wow Wow Wubbzy*

Wubbzy, Widget, & Walden: "Boring, boring, boring!"

*Lego Marvel Super Heroes*

Iron Man: "Can we get on with this?"

Number #7 – The Battle of Bikini Bottom

No no no! They rip this name of the video game! And the entire episode is entirely based off wars that happened before us. In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick both compete in a battle between soap and slop, which doesn't make any since, but it's interesting. Throughout the episode, SpongeBob used the power of soap and cleanliness to fight Patrick, whoms using filth and slime to fight his own pal. I agree that Patrick is very gross nowadays. Speaking of that, he is unlikable in these new episodes too. He is now either an idiotic strict smartass or a tolerable dumbass. Never be friends with this guy. Of course, he is more irritating than SpongeBob than before. Anyway, after many lousy disgusting attempts to face each other, they realized that it doesn't matter who's dirty or clean, which is, not that bad, because nobody is perfect. Even the competitors saw this as well. Anyway, to make a long story short, this episode was neutral.

Number #6 – The Gift of Gum

*Meet the Spartans*

Leonidas: "What the hell?!"

Okay, I really don't want to describe this episode very clearly. In this episode, a made-up holiday called Best Friends Day and both pals have attended it by giving each other gifts. SpongeBob gives Patrick his robot servant (which is actually neat and awesomely useful) and Patrick gives him a giant gumball. Okay, this is just gross. Who gives their own friend a giant gumwad, instead of just a piece of gum? Come on! Anyway, SpongeBob (like the viewers) doesn't seem to like the gift and decides to get rid of it without Patrick knowing, but this worsens when the starfish splashed it on the pineapple.

*Transformers 2007*

Megatron: "Disgusting."

While trying to get rid of it, the sponge hopelessly got himself stuck after releasing the captives inside the gum. Okay, how can Patrick actually missed that, or probably didn't EVEN LOOK what's inside?! In fact, how did they get in there? Where was I? Oh right. Sandy appears and decides to help SpongeBob to get out of it, but it didn't work. This is why Sandy shouldn't be involved in this episode, but at least help is on the way, which is not because nobody bothers call someone to help. Shocking Krabs is not in this, which is good, but his claws could be useful to cut the gumwad. But like always, Squidward gets involved into this as well, and believed SpongeBob caused the mess, which is actually Patrick's fault. Why always on the sponge if full details weren't even told yet? Anyway, Patrick founds out about this and decides to take the gum back by chewing the ENTIRE thing, but it popped all over Bikini Bottom. There is no way an average person can actually does that, and of course, it's impossible to devour huge amounts of gum that fast. *sighs* Next episode please.

Number #5 – Pets or Pests

Another disgusting episode. Both sponge and starfish found a stray worm and brings it home, but it didn't get along with Gary very much. Cats and Dogs reference? Bring a stray home is not a good idea, unless its trained. It turns out that the "dog" is pregnant and it gives birth to small worms. This is a big shocker to the entire episode! Never put pregnancy in any kid cartoons! Anyway, the mother of those worms has lefted, ALL THANKS TO GARY! Why SpongeBob didn't punish him for that?! Of course throughout the episode, he tried to sell the creatures to everyone he knows but they all refused, including Larry, whom basically doesn't know him. WHAT?! Both lobster and sponge know each other since Ripped Pants! Goddamn it, writers! Later on in the episode, it turns out that the worms are very rare and finally were sold out. That it. This episode is so boring! Its lame and a bit mean-sprinted to those creatures.

Number #4 – A Pal For Gary

*Dramatic Impact 1 plays*

Ah ha! Now this is an episode that I can put my critical hands on to. It's one of the worse episodes of the entire series to the world! This episode feels like A Day Without Tears, with SpongeBob worrying about Gary being all alone, whom is watching TV westerns. Hold on! SpongeBob already left Gary alone a bunch of times, but it makes sense since some folks felt completely sadden without their pets around. Can someone play the smallest violin please?

*Violin plays*

Thank you. Anyway, SpongeBob decides to buy a pet for Gary as a pal to play with by getting on of those small adorable creatures call Nudibranchs, or Sea Slugs. While getting one, the seller told him a warning about the creatures' violent nature, but SpongeBob ignored her and just take the one he wants without money. Okay, what happen to the vow of never taking things without permission?! You hope that thing is a free sample! Anyway, SpongeBob brings him home to Gary, but after he let them alone, guess what happens.

Gary: "Meow."

Puffy Fluffy: "Rooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!"

*Power Rangers Dino Thunder Video Game*

Black Ranger: "WHAT IS THAT?!"

Okay, this is a PERFECT example of why I should make a freaking countdown with episodes that freaked us out! I really hate this episode so much. Of course, SpongeBob immediately blames Gary when something bad goes wrong. He won't bother see what's wrong?! Speaking of that, guess what happens next.

Gary: [squeaking rubber carrot]

Puffy Fluffy: [growls loudly, tears toy apart]

SpongeBob: [starts eating the enchiladas]

Okay, how can SpongeBob not see or hear that? He didn't bother LOOK?! Anyway, after the stupid attempts, the sea slug evolved into a giant monstrous behemoth at night, leaving Gary hopelessly to defend himself. I've felt very bad for him, not only Animal Abuse is wrong, but haves to fight this nasty monstrosity because his OWN OWNER was blind, deaf, and INCOMPREHENSIBLY STUPID! Plus, he didn't hear ALL the noises either! Now in the morning, SpongeBob STILL believes that Gary is responsible for this mess, even though it was the giant abominable creature that causes it! If I was watching this right now, I'll be doing this.

*Forrest Fire Videos*

Batman: "Damn you. DAMN YOU!"

*Incredible Hulk 2008*

Hulk: (roars loudly)

*Spider-Man 3*

Venom: (Roars)

*Transformers Revenge of the Fallen*

Optimus Prime: "Piece of tin."

You get the idea. Now, I'm about to do an alternative ending, since the original is heartbreaking. Here it goes.

ALTERNATIVE ENDING – A PAL FOR GARY

SpongeBob: [sees the problem for damn once] "Gary!"

Gary: [inside PF's mouth] "Meow meow!"

SpongeBob: "Hey, monster! Let go of my Gary this instant!"

Gary: "Meow?"

Puffy Fluffy: "Grrrrr!"

SpongeBob: "Don't growl at me! I said let go of Gary now!"

Puffy Fluffy: [hisses]

SpongeBob: "Okay, You asked for it!" [Jumps to the head and karate chops the creature's head]

Puffy Fluffy: [roars, lets go of Gary]

Gary: [falls on the floor, founds whip, used it on the monster's tongue]

SpongeBob: [still karate chopping]

Puffy Fluffy: [roars in defeat, leaves the pineapple]

SpongeBob: "Yeah! And don't come back here ever again!" [Turns to Gary, starts sobbing] "Oh, Gary. I am so, so, so sorry for being mean to you. I should have known better. Is there anything i can do for you, Gare-Bear?"

Gary: [haves an idea]

*In the Krusty Krab the next day...*

Squidward: [yells as usual] "SpongeBob, I need two krabby patties with extra cheese! And hurry up!"

SpongeBob: "Okay, Squiddy. Two patties with cheese coming up!"[looks at the television with Gary in it] (Sighs) "I'm so glad that Krabs offered to install this for me so I can see my little Gary." [See Gary enjoying himself; Heads back to flipping patties]

END

I know its short, but I need to get it out though. Give fanfiction writer Cody the Pikachu credit for writing the fanfic.

Number #3 – To Love A Patty

You know what time it is? Its Pedophilia Time, folks! In a middle of an order, SpongeBob made a krabby patty shaped like a lady and falls in love with it. I guess he appreciates the patties very too far. You see, he doesn't love the patty like the artist loves his art. Instead, he loves it IN A ROMANTIC WAY! Seriously, who falls in love with a cheeseburger?! Throughout the entire episode, SpongeBob starts dating the patty, with a terrible love song and dating attempts. At the Krusty Krab, it turns raw and this causes lame gross-outs. Make sense, because technically, it's a sandwich! After finally realized what it had become, he devours it instead of throwing it away. Krabs, better make sure to give him a doggie bag! This is just a plain pedophile episode. Wow! I've got two more episodes left!

Number #2 – House Fancy

A complete incarnation of House Hunters on HGtv. In this episode, Squidward decides to attend on the TV show, saying that his house in more fancier than Squlliam's, who's house is AMAZINGLY fancy. Now wondering how to do, he turns around and sees SpongeBob spying on him. Okay, never put in a character that UNEXPECTED! Anyway, SpongeBob decides to help Squidward to get his house ready, but things worsens since SpongeBob doesn't have his brain right now and the entire house is a sloppy mess. Why does this ring a bell? Oh yeah! These parts of the episode feel exactly like Wet Painters. Shocking that nobody noticed that. But, here's where it gets downhill.

SpongeBob: [accidentally jabbed the couch on Squidward's foot]

Squidward: [screaming in pain]

IS THIS SUPPOSED TO FUNNY?! FOR KIDS NO LESS?! Anyway, this worsens than before with Patrick using Squidward's toilet and the house explodes. I really don't like the infamous CGI. But guess what? His house became fancy, even it's full of damages everywhere. Okay, that's it. I'm heading to the last episode now!

Number #1- The Splinter

*Shadow759 Videos*

Shadow, Silver, & Knuckles: [in surprise] 'OH. MY. GOD!"

This totally reminds of the first Saw. For this horrible episode, SpongeBob founds his spatula stuck in the ceiling and tries to retrieve it, but alas on the floor, he got himself a splinter. After trying to get rid of it, Squidward finds out about it and scares the sponge that he might get fired. He won't accept SpongeBob for who he is, does he? Of course, Doctor Patrick comes in. Instead of being funny like in Suds, he made it even worse than before. After Krabs founds out he actually took the splinter out without any excuses. No one even thought of getting tweezers? It's that simple and easy! Anyway, that is it for the countdown. I know it took too long, but I hope you enjoy it. Please leave any comments or suggestions about this. Thank you and see ya later!


	4. Coming Soon Chapters

Hello readers! Since more chapters of the Alternate Endings and Countdowns are coming up, here are some Chapters that are about to be settled soon. Plus, if like any suggestions, please leave a comment. Thank You.

List of Chapters coming up

Patrick Star's Worst Moments

Squidward Tentacles 's Worst Moments

Mr. Krabs 's Worst Moments

Specials/TV Movies Countdown

Halloween Episode Countdown


	5. Patrick's Worst Moments

Hello, readers! This is Jaytee15 speaking! Sorry it took so long since my birthday was around, but I manage to get the details going and they are pretty much fine. Anyway, if you remembered my last chapter, one of the moments by a character is coming around and this is it. Enjoy the chapter!

Patrick's Worst Moments

Over and all in the series, Patrick serves as the deuateragonist and SpongeBob's best friend. In this countdown, Patrick seems to contain villainous roles and stupid retarded attempts to get what he wants. Or course if you're asking, episodes Gift of Gum, No Nose Know, and The Battle of Bikini Bottom do count as his worst moments, but still, it won't be included in this.

Number #1 – Valentine's Day

In this episode, Patrick didn't exactly get his Valentine's Day gift, which is a giant chocolate air balloon, due to Sandy attempt to get the clams away. Since SpongeBob didn't get the proper gift for him, didn't get actual valentines, and been interrupted by several fish, this made very furious and sent himself into a rampage around the carnival. This is most famous villain role in the series. He exactly acts like the Incredible Hulk, due to rage and speech. After been fed with this, he calms down when he laid an eye on the air balloon; but he stupidly pops it all over the carnival. This is one of the classic episodes in this list.

Number #2 – Nature Pants

For this episode, Patrick is very sad that SpongeBob have decided to live in a primate-like life with the jellyfish. Now with his pal's net Ol' Reliable, he decides to capture SpongeBob and turn him into a trophy, since he's nothing without him and failure to bring him back. Shocking that Patrick is nothing without his buddy, makes sense because both of them are like inseparable. Another classic episode here. Sooner or later, I might make an alternative ending if Patrick DID succeeds of capturing SpongeBob.

Number #3 – Dumped

Okay, this episode has at least minor good qualities. For Patrick here, he serves as the main antagonist. WHAT?! Can't believe that the starfish have shuns his own best friend, who believes that Gary lefted him for Patrick. Since SpongeBob is very emotional without his snail, Patrick puts somewhat neutral attempts on SpongeBob about letting go. Makes possible sense, since it connects of those who lost their love from another and losing something very meaningful. It turns out that Gary was after the cookie inside Patrick's pocket, which explains WHY DID HE LEFT SPONGEBOB IN THE FIRST PLACE! Patrick didn't bother check anything in his pockets?! In fact, why didn't SpongeBob see what Gary is really after?

Number #4- Pressure

I don't have much about his role in this episode. He pretty much like the other guys just mocked Sandy that land creatures aren't pretty great.

Number #5 – Life of Crime

Okay, now this is where I can put some effort into the starfish. Here, he accused SpongeBob for stealing his chocolate bar and the balloon, even though it was Free Balloon Day the whole time, and he ate his. Wow. Can't believe that neither of them ever thought of that.

Before I can go any further, in episodes like Sandy's Rocket, Squidward Voyage, Texas, Hooky, House Sitting for Sandy, Stuck in the Wringer and Toy Store of Doom (and of course Survival of the Idiots), he is actually the main purpose of getting SpongeBob in trouble or causing him to disobey someone's orders.

Number #6 – The Fry Cook Games

In this episode, Patrick disrespects SpongeBob's authority as a fry cook and got hired by Plankton since he can't joined the Olympics Anyway, he got in and battles SpongeBob, but stopped when he found that he and his pal are wear different color underpants that matches their color. That...was unexpected in a funny way, but this upsets their employers. Who cares what they think?! They already know that the duo's friendship is too strong to handle and break.

Here's a note: episode Patrick Smartpants in not going to be on this list.

Number #7 – Best Day Ever

In this episode, Patrick used SpongeBob's jellyfishing net for a very long time. This part is kinda short though.

Number #8 – Rule of Dumb

Now this is one of the worst moments of Patrick in SpongeBob history, since the previous SpongeBob era episodes are done. In this damn episode, Patrick mistakenly thinks he is a king (and descendent) of his line, but he overdue his king ways. Seeing this, Squidward pouts out that he is a fraud and everyone agrees. It's a total shame that this is the ONLY episode that the Bottomites ACTUALLY listens to Squidward. It turns out in the end of the episode that Gary is Patrick's cousin and the rightful person for the crown. Okay, let me get this straight. How can a starfish (or sea star) and a snail actually has the same bloodline? That would have been impossible; in fact, it's totally NASTY that several relatives have actually "reproduced" with snails.

*Shrek 2*

Donkey: "Oh that is nasty."

Number #9- Driven to Tears

Another worst moment for Patrick. Here, he take SpongeBob's driving test and taken his credit to win a boat. WHAT?! He stolen everything that the sponge has been waiting for YEARS!? Just once we see SpongeBob finally get his driver's license, and now Patrick taken over. Not a good idea from the start, because it been a long ass time for the reckless driver to get a license and now he couldn't. I am so going to make countdowns that actually torture the characters.

Number #10 – Sand Castles on the Sand

Here in this episode, he fights SpongeBob with imaginative sand on Goo Lagoon. Okay, this episode was kinda badass. This does count as Patrick's worst moments, but in a HUGE dark way.

Number #11 – Yours, Mine and Mine

This episode is a HUGE example of how selfish the starfish is now! He whines about not getting what he wants, but also taken advantage of his OWN BEST FRIEND! Why didn't anyone help SpongeBob out of this?! Oh wait. Nobody cares! In fact, SpongeBob didn't even ask for help or chew his pal out. This also happens in episode Gone too, where Patrick joins along No SpongeBob Day.

Okay, folks. This is it for Patrick's Worst Moments. I absolutely forget about his stupid attempts in episodes Frozen Face-Off and To Save a Squirrel, like taking out the formula for Plankton and taking a LONG time of thinking. Anyway, please leave a message if something's missing here and if there any episodes with Patrick at his worse, please leave a comment. Thank you!


	6. Squidward's Worst Moments

Hello, readers! This is JayTee15 speaking! Now since Patrick's Worst Moments is done (and thanks to Growlie26 for reminded me of Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom), I can finally manage to make the worst moments for the show's snobby octopus, Squidward Tentacles. In the series, he serves as one of the tritagonists and SpongeBob's polar opposite. For those who want to know why the squid really dislikes the sponge, he sees him as a total menace and nuisance due to annoyance and unintentional stupidity, but SpongeBob however doesn't seem to be bothered by this and sees him as one of his best friends. But to me, Squidward is a complete IDIOT to treat SpongeBob like garbage, even though the sponge is extremely annoying and stupid to him. Seriously? Who picks on an innocent (and naive) person?! Shocking that Patrick is aware of this.

It's a total shame that Squidward would never accept SpongeBob for who he is and his innocent nature. For his worst moments, he only did this to get away from him, but it worsens than before, seeing that SpongeBob is out to get him unintentionally. He tries everything; I mean EVERYTHING to get away from him to go to his dreams, which fail recently; and desire for SpongeBob's disappearance. Plus, I be getting to notice that Squidward doesn't even know SpongeBob correctly, by seeing as a threat and gotten a lot of small information of him. It makes sense because the TRUE reason he hates him that in Truth or square, he started hating SpongeBob ALL BECAUSE HIS GARDEN WAS DESTORYED! That's it?! All that grouchiness for a garden? Go make another garden, Squidward, since your original garden was destroyed. And lastly, I also found out that he have a deceased father, which totally explains everything why Squiddy is very miserable for not only his father's death, but also the town's selfish attitudes to him, and Squlliam's famous strategy! Too bad SpongeBob and/or Patrick weren't aware of this. In fact, nobody does. Plus, he also serves as a scapegoat, since his life hasn't improved for once, and continuously been misunderstood.

Number #1 – Help Wanted

In this pilot, he refused to let SpongeBob to work for him and cause Mr. Krabs to go along with him. Come on, man! Just at least don't be a total bastard about it! Later on the episode ending, he tries to warn Mr. Krabs about SpongeBob's "stupid" nature, but Krabs ignored him. Sorry, Squidward. No one's on your side on this episode.

Number #2 – Naughty Nautical Neighbors

This is one of a few times when some character tries to break the friendship between SpongeBob and Patrick. In this one, Squidward is the major conflict by making both neighbors hates each other, in which was a bad idea throughout the episode. After getting them back together, he refused to let them clean up the mess they made. I'm glad the door fell in him, because he shouldn't do that conflict in the first place.

Number #3 – Home Sweet Pineapple

Squidward in this episode cheers for SpongeBob moving day, which actually just selfish. In Season 1, SpongeBob hasn't done too much damage to Squidward though. So, Squidward shouldn't have the right to cheer for the sponge disappearance. When I looked on what he acted, I was like, "Enough with the foolishness, you idiot! He ain't leaving your sight anytime soon." This also happens in Nature Pants as well.

Number #4 – Jellyfish Jam

For this episode, I'm actually glad that Squidward point out to SpongeBob that it's not okay to bring a wild animal, due to its wild nature. Makes sense, because wild animals are allowed in nature. But, since SpongeBob's jellyfish started to take the party too far, he believes that SpongeBob is okay, which turns out he's not. As a cause and effect, Squidward gets the jellyfishes attention by playing his clarinet, but it worsens when the jellies stung him a couple of times.

Number #5 – Opposite Day

Oh no! Okay, I get this is a classic episode, but this one sucks! Squidward decides to move away from home since he couldn't get peace and quiet, all thanks to the duo. Did those two ever heard of keeping their mouth shut?!

*Tangled*

Rapunzel: "Nope."

Okay, moving out on this season for Squidward is WAY too early! Besides, since he can't stand the two, he decided to make up a holiday day called Opposite Day in order to move out by the estate lady. This turns out to be a bad idea, since the duo is now acting like Squidward after their attempts of doing things the opposite way. Wow. I'm in shock that BOTH sponge and starfish actually know how he acts. Since his moving day has failed, he decided to take it on them by using a bulldozer to ram them both. Okay, Squidward, I get you can't stand their childish nature, but COME ON! That's not how you take out your anger on them. At least calm down.

Number #6 – Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost

In this episode, he pretends to be a ghost around the duo, since they believe they killed him, but later on he reveals that was playing along as a ghost. However, SpongeBob and Patrick still believe that he is a ghost and "send him to the great beyond." Okay, seeing people coming to Squidward's "funeral" was actually respectful. Too bad this only happens in this episode, because the Bottomites now in this era are complete idiots and douchebags, as shown in episode Sponge-Cano and Clash of Triton. As for Squidward, he doesn't seem to enjoy himself in this episode that much.

Number #7 – Employee of the Month

In this episode, Squidward viciously competes with SpongeBob on a race for the employee of the month award. Wow. That award really does matter to Squarepants, huh?

*The Cat in the Hat Movie*

Cat: "Awww, yep."

Number #8 – Fools in April

This is one of Squidward's personal worst moments by far. Here, he cannot stand SpongeBob's HARMLESS pranking attempts for once, and decides to give him a majorly harmful prank INFRONT OF THE ENTIRE BOTTOMITES FACES! Why, Squidward, why?! What's the big idea giving him something very dangerous? Anyway, at the end of the episode, he "apologizes" to SpongeBob due for been a soulless person, but was freakily embarrassed by him since it was April Fool's Day.

Number #9 – Pizza Delivery

Can't you believe what Squidward did to SpongeBob in this episode? It was actually neutral. At first, he saved SpongeBob from getting rammed by a giant truck, and later on he wants to take the pizza out of starvation. This does make sense, because not only struggling on a desert in difficult, but also hydration and starvation. On the end, Squidward used the pizza on the customer's face for yelling at SpongeBob and didn't get his drink all because Mr. Krabs was being a rush. Wow! IT's about time his show some sympathy for the sponge.

Number #10 – Bubble Buddy

In this episode, he tried to pop Bubble Buddy with a pin, but it turns out he was alive. I believe the message for this episode is basically never midjudge a new friend or probably it's THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! That's my thought.

Number #11 – Patty Hype

This is one of my favorite episodes for Season 2. What Squidward did in this episode is mock about SpongeBob's Pretty Patties idea with Mr. Krabs. He lucky in this episode to me, because what Krabs went through is well deserving.

Number #12 – Grandma's Kisses

In this episode, Squidward and course the customers ruthlessly teased on the sponge for having a kiss on his forehead on his forehead. I can't believe it! This is definitely one of the squid's worst moments. What's the hell is the big idea teasing to the fry cook?! Didn't already know they have grandmas too?!

Number #13 – Pressure

Another favorite episode for me. Here, Squidward joins along with SpongeBob, Krabs, and Patrick to prove Sandy that sea creatures are better. I really wish the squid could have just given the sponge a high five, but he refused.

Number #14 – Artist Unknown

In this episode, Squidward was completely jealous of SpongeBob's awesome artwork and berates him as a failure. The part where Squidward actually saw the statue is pretty funny. I know he liked it. Anyway, he realized he shouldn't do it in the first due to a famous collector solding amazing art. Since SpongeBob is now a failure (which is a karmatic way for Squidward taking all the credit), the squid furiously demolished the room out of rage, but unaware that he made a masterpiece. That sucks.

Number #15 – Can you Spare a Dime?

Second worst moment for Squidward. Here in this episode, he takes advantage of SpongeBob's kindness and hospitality by laying around all day and made him into his domestic slave. SpongeBob finally snaps for Squidward's laziness and decides to get him to get a job the hard way. Nice, SpongeBob!

Before I can go on, I'm not putting Krusty Krab Training Video or Squlliam Returns in this list, due to Squidward's rudeness, lying, and "gayest" moment. Did anyone notice the squid didn't get many appearances lately? So, since he doesn't appear much, which sounds like a good thing because in the first seasons, SpongeBob didn't even put too many damages on him. Patrick too.

Number #15 – Lost Mattress

This is commenced as number three of Squidward's worst moments. Here, he takes all the credit for the duo's idea getting Mr. Krabs better, but it worsens when he is in a coma due to his old mattress is full of money.

Squidward: (starts shouting) "This is all SpongeBob's fault! Getting Mr. Krabs better was his idea!"

Too late now, Squiddy! You should have let SpongeBob and Patrick do the idea themselves, you idiot! And speaking of Patrick, in most episodes I watched, everyone ALWAYS puts it on SpongeBob, not knowing that his pal is right there next to him. So next time Squidward, MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS! Since you brag about getting away from the duo so damn much. Anyway, since Squidward was forced by the police, he and the ideamakers headed to the dump to retrieve the mattress, which is guard by a guardworm (in this cartoon, a guard dog). After deservingly get attacked by the worm, he decides to send the duo to get chewed out, as revenge for believing that SpongeBob put him into this. WHAT?! He tried to kill BOTH sponge and starfish?! Who puts murder in SpongeBob?!

Okay, before I can go any further, Squidward has neutral attempts in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie. Like kicking out SpongeBob furiously out of the window, getting the manager promotion (which is rightfully for the sponge), refusing to join along the journey due to getting annoyed again, and taken hostage by Plankton. Just wow. Squidward should have join along with the duo, because if that happens, both squid and sponge could have gone closer and actually form an actual friendship. Imagine if that happens.

OH. MY. GOD! I have headed right next the worst SpongeBob era ever seen. Here, Squidward is not only getting more furious, but also got tortured from those now idiotic bastards! Mr. Krabs and the Bottomites too! Now, He has this selfish line of torture called Squidward Torture Episodes (not putting the you-know-what P word.), which shows how much misery and heartbroken he is. These cause him to be more selfish, annoyed, and very aggressive. I cannot wait to put these episodes to bed!

Number #16 – Funny Pants

*Devil May Cry*

Dante: "What in the shift hell is that?"

I know, readers. I felt the same way. This is also one of the times when SpongeBob is not same like he usually is. Here, Squidward cannot take SpongeBob's continuous laughing due to that terrible joke he heard. SpongeBob, that joke is not that FUNNY! So glad he deserves that cramp, because if you laugh too long, that happens. Anyway, Squidward figure out a way to get the idiot to stop laughing by telling him a lie about burning his laughbox. Okay, none of us actually has that organ. Unless I'm wrong. So at the end, Squidward tells him the truth in order to keep his mouth shut, but his laughbox shorts out. This is just like Fools in April, except it's more bland and ridiculous. Squidward has the right to lie to SpongeBob about his laughing!

Number #17 – Good Old Whatshisname

In this episode, Squidward tried to succeed of winning the trip to once again get away from the nuisance, but things turn upside down when he stole's What Zit Tooya's wallet and was arrested for it. He really shouldn't do that, but least he get some peace and quiet, or does he? All that finding his name for a fake brochure.

The Splinter is already point out for this list. Also, after the movie era, Squidward becomes a FULL sadist, which was the worse idea ever made. Plus, no matter what happens, when Squidward tried to go to a dream, SpongeBob gets in the way.

Number #18 – Choir Boys

Oh no! It's another episode of SpongeBob's worst! Here, Squidward ties him to the coral (or tree in reality) to get to the choir on time. Good job, Squidward! Too bad it didn't last long.

For episodes No Hat for Pat, Accidents Will Happen, Big Sister Sam, Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (number four for worst moment), I Heart Dancing, Professor Squidward, Gullible Pants (number five for worst moment), and Chum Fricassee (number six), He just likes to put harm into SpongeBob, get whatever he wants, and won't keep his mouth shut.

Number #19 – What Ever Happens to SpongeBob? (WhoBob Whatpants)

Okay, this where I lost all respect for the squid! He slams the door hard on SpongeBob's face, acts like he didn't do anything wrong, destroyed the sponge-tracking device, and refuses to let SpongeBob back to his life (which happens anyway). WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, SQUIDWARD!? This is totally the seventh worst moment for the idiot. I get he doesn't want the sponge around his sight, but that is too far! He KNOWS that this might cause the ENTIRE to break down since no one getting their krabby patties, everyone misses SpongeBob and he STILL don't care?! He didn't even bother that this destruction that is happening might demolish his house, send everyone into depression, and probably want SpongeBob to be gone forever. Man, he's really stupid. He needs to learn about friendship with SpongeBob. BAD! Plus, he was out of character.

For those who want a Patrick worst moment in Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom, He devours SpongeBob's and Squidward's I.D tickets. Man, I hate that idiot! I wish SpongeBob just kick him out himself.

Number #20 – Squid Defense

In this episode, He asked SpongeBob and Sandy to help him learn about karate, but when that happens, he assaulted an innocent bystander. This is the eighth worst moment for the squid. Misjudgment is never the answer!

Number #21 & Number 22 – Little Yellow Book & Don't Look Now

The ninth and tenth of Squidward's worst! In this pair of episodes, he selfishly put bitterness into SpongeBob by reading his diary and scaring him and Patrick. Okay, that's it. I get Squidward did give the duo payback for torturing him, but he enjoys it WAY too much! He needs to learn to accept the duo's actions and if he can't take it, he should move someplace else then. He deserves what he gets in this pair, like people starting hating him for what he did and getting "beaten" by the boys. But alas, he shows no sympathy of them. I hope in the newcoming episode SpongeBob Vs. The Goo he REDEEMED himself for his rightfully selfish actions, just like SpongeBob, You're Fired, New Fish in Town, and The Curse of Bikini Bottom.

Anyway, that is it for this countdown! If there are any more episodes that involve Squidward at his worst like leaving the conflict to the helpless duo in A Flea In Her Dome, please leave a comment. Thank you.


End file.
